Fear
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Jangan hanya melihat dari satu sudut saja, didunia ini begitu banyak sudut dan rasanya tidak adil jika hanya memperhatikan satu sudut saja.


Title : Fear

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Jehwa Horvejkul (OC)

\- Jung Daehyun (BAP)

Support cast :

\- Minwoo Horvejkul (Boyfriend)

Summary : Jangan hanya melihat dari satu sudut saja, didunia ini begitu banyak sudut dan rasanya tidak adil jika hanya memperhatikan satu sudut saja.

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Author POV

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil tengah memandang dengan tatapan lirih kearah namja yang sedang tersenyum bahagia dan sepertinya semua orang sedang memberinya selamat.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Minwoo Horvejkul atau lebih tepatnya lagi adalah adik dari yeoja bertubuh mungil yang tengah memandang dengan tatapan lirih kearahnya.

Yeoja itu bernama Jehwa Horvejkul. Anak kedua dari keluarga Horvejkul.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut seolah mengiringi airmata yang mengalir deras tepat dipipi Jehwa.

Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu sedih.

Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, seolah tak ingin ada yang mendengar tangisannya.

Cukup dia saja yang menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

Baginya tidak ada yang jauh lebih menakutkan daripada memiliki seorang adik yang jauh lebih pintar darinya. Bukan..bukan hanya pintar tapi dia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik.

End Author POV

Eooma dan Appa pasti sangat bangga memiliki anak seperti Minwoo.

Minwoo melengkapinya, melengkapi apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh keluarga kami. Minwoo seperti hadiah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk keluarga kami. Dia bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk disebut manusia. Dia memiliki hati yang jernih seperti air yang berasal dari pegunungan. Dia juga bisa melakukan banyak hal dan selalu berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia juga sedikitpun tidak pernah mengeluh. Dia bisa melakukan banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan.

Jujur saja, aku iri. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku juga ingin dilahirkan seperti dia.

Sedikitpun aku tidak pantas disebut kakak, sama sekali tidak pantas.

Dia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik, bahkan ketika aku mengacaukan semuanya, ketika aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Aku benci! Aku benci karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan Minwoo dan aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pelan bahuku.

Daehyun. Jung Daehyun, dia adalah sahabatku.

"Huhft, membosan sekali yah. Aku sudah mengiranya, pasti acara kelulusan itu akan sangat membosankan. Seharusnya tadi, aku membawa komik." Ucap Daehyun, sembari duduk disampingku.

Aku langsung menghapus airmata yang masih tersisa dipipiku.

"Jangan menghapusnya seperti itu, gunakan ini saja." Lanjutnya, sembari menyodorkan tissue kearahku.

Percuma saja aku menutupinya dari Daehyun, lagipula cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu.

Aku mengambil tissue yang disodorkan oleh Daehyun dan kemudian menghapus airmataku dengan tissue.

"Kau pasti sangat bosan sampai keluar airmata seperti itu, hahahahahaha." Ucapnya, sembari tertawa lepas.

"Kajja, ikutlah denganku. Daripada disini terus lebih baik ikut denganku, aku jamin kau tidak akan bosan." Lanjutnya, sembari mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

Dia terlihat sangat antusias.

Dia sepertinya tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dariku, terbukti dengan caranya menarik lenganku.

Daehyun membawaku ketempat yang keindahannya seperti di SURGA!

Demi Tuhan, aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini didunia!

Daehyun tersenyum manis kearahku.

Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu.. tapi aku harus berterimakasih padanya karena sudah mengajakku ketempat ini.

"Nah, Je, Menangislah disini. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada orang yang melihatmu. kau bisa puas berteriak dan menangis. Keluarkanlah semua yang sudah kau pendam selama ini. Tidak baik jika terus kau pendam didalam." Ucapnya, sembari mengenggam erat tanganku.

Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Daehyun. aku ingin selalu terlihat kuat dihadapannya. Aku tidak mau dianggap lemah.

"Menyakitkan memang memiliki adik yang jauh lebih pintar darimu tapi kau jangan hanya melihat dari satu sudut saja, didunia ini begitu banyak sudut dan rasanya tidak adil jika hanya memperhatikan satu sudut saja. bukankah Tuhan sudah berjanji akan menyertai kebahagiaan dibalik kesedihan, kau hanya perlu menyakini itu saja dan setelah itu kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan itu. Je, percayalah akan ada akhir yang bahagia karena jika kau tidak mempercayainya maka kebahagiaan itu tidak akan menghampirimu." Lanjutnya, masih sembari mengenggam tanganku dengan erat.

Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

Sekarang, rasanya aku benar-benar akan menangis.

"Jadi, sekarang menagislah. Keluarkan apa yang sudah selama ini kau pendam dan setelah itu aku janji akan membuatmu tersenyum lagi. Oh iya, aku lupa! Tissuenya ketinggalan ditempat tadi. Tunggu disini sebentar yah, jangan nangis dulu! Pokoknya tunggu sampai aku datang baru boleh nangis, araso!" Ucapnya, sembari berlari menuju kearah tempat kelulusan.

Hahahahhahahhaha, pabo! Aku hampir saja mengira dia sudah berubah dan menjadi namja keren yang memiliki sejuta pesona tapi nyatanya dia tetap JUNG DAEHYUN. Jung Daehyun yang selalu melupakan hal penting, Daehyun si manusia terbawel yang pernah kukenal, Daehyun si makhluk ternarsis dari busan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya hidupku jika tanpa Daehyun, huuuuuuuft, pasti akan sangat membosankan.

Tapi.. aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih, karena hanya dia yang benar-benar memahami perasaanku bahkan ketika aku tidak mengucapkannya.

Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi mulai sekarang dan aku akan lebih bersyukur lagi dengan bakat yang aku miliki. Aku akan menuruti apa yang dikatakan daehyun.. 'Melihat kesudut lain' yeah, aku akan melakukannya.

FIN


End file.
